Last Wish
by naughtypony
Summary: Olivia makes a mistake and instead of going to heaven is sent to the One Piece World. No romance only nakamanship! SPOILER AERT: takes place right after Dressrosa
1. Chapter 1

The door slams closed behind me as I skip down the driveway. "Be safe, Lia!" my mother calls.

"MMMMMK" I respond, taking a bite out of an apple and hopping onto my bike. My frizzy blond hair whips behind me as I pedal to my favorite place in the world: the riverbank.

I arrive at my destination soon, and lay down on the soft grass by the river. The summer sun warms my back as I stretch out with my apple and the latest One Piece manga.

After an hour of reading, my eyes are heavy and I'm yawning. _Mmmmm,_ I think tiredly. _I wish I lived in the One Piece World_. The heat is making me sleepy and I'm beginning to drowse off when I hear an engine. A car has swerved off a nearby street and is heading toward the river. I'm trying to shake off the tiredness that has settled around me like a drunken stupor when I noticed the car has again changed direction and is heading to me. I jump to my feet.

I start to scramble away, but the grass is wet and I fall, looking up in time to see the car bearing down on me.

….

I wake up in white. That's the only way I can describe it. No floor, walls or celling. Just white.

"Welcome, child." I jump at the voice. A beautiful woman stands in front of me. Her skin is flawless, her hair falls in effortless ringlets. She looks no older than 25, but her eyes are ancient and full of wisdom. A white wing sprouts from each shoulder blade.

"Crap." I say before I can stop myself. Her eyebrows raise. "Are you upset?"

I blush scarlet. "No-no. It's just, you must be an angel, which means I died. Which sucks." She nods.

"Yes, you died in a tragic car accident. Before you come to heaven," Here she pauses and gestures behind her wear a brilliant gold kingdom shines in the distance. "I will fulfill your last wish."

I grin. "YESS! So I get a last request!" I pause for a second. "I want to visit my family." The angel smirks. "That's not how it works, I'm afraid. See, you already made your last request exactly 30.89 seconds before you died."

"What? I never wished for anything!"

"Yes you did. I believe the exact wording was 'Mmmmm, I wish I lived in the One Piece World. So HA!"

"I didn't think that was gonna be my last wish EVER!"

The angel shrugs and points her nose up. "Whatever. That's what you wished for and that's what you're getting." She touches me on the shoulder gently.

"Don't!" I try and shrug her hand off but I start sinking slowly.

"What?! I look around wildly, but the angel is gone and the room of white is swirling crazily. "Wait! I'm sorry! Please help!" I start grabbing at the air. I look up and see the angel is floating far above me.

"Please!" I beg. "Help me!" But her face remains impassive and she simply watches as I sink through the floor of white and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in a warm bed with my family gathered around me. I heave a deep sigh and close my eyes with a smile. Thank God! It was all a dream.

"The little missy is finally up." said an unfamiliar gravelly voice. I smile, relieved I'm back.

Wait, an unfamiliar voice? Oh crap! My eyes fly back open. "Who are you?!" I demand, sitting up.

A flustered old man stood at the end of the bed. The people gathered me are not, in fact, my family, but strangers. But the strangest thing by far is everything looked weird. I don't know how to describe it, but everything in the room looked off somehow, like it was…

…..drawn.

Oh crap.

I was in One Piece.

…

When I wake up again I'm alone in a small bedroom. I throw off my blankets and try to stand up. I'm expecting to faint again, but to my surprise, I feel a lot better. I take a couple of shaky steps to a mirror.

As I take in my reflection, my mouth drops into a perfect O. I'm too surprised to even scream.

I'm an anime character.

My frizzy blond shoulder length ringlets are now long black-blue loose curls. My thin and boring brown eyes are huge and bright green. My lips are full and red and my normally pale pimply face is now sun kissed and immaculate. I'm absolutely gorgeous.

But what really surprises me is my chest. I'm 14, and I was always sort of…. flat. However, flat is the last thing that would ever describe me now. I had a front to rival Nami or Robin.

My chest tapered down to an impossibly narrow waist. I'm wearing a ridiculously short skirt that accentuates my long legs.

After gaping at my reflection for a while, I walk out the door. It leads to a hall. Next to my door is the old man who I saw earlier. He was obviously supposed to keep watch on me, but fell asleep. I sneak by him on my tiptoes and open a random door.

It leads to a kitchen, where two people are cooking. My stomach growls. One is a large lady with pink hair, gray around the roots. The other is a small girl, maybe 10, with a pale purple hair put in a ponytail.

The woman looks at me and smiles kindly. "Pathea, prepare our guest some food." She orders the girl.

Pathea looks up from the dishes she's drying and scowls. "Don't wanna." She replies.

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T WANNA?" she yells, bringing a fry pan she's washing down on the girls head. I watch in horror. The blow is strong and it's sure to permanently damage the young girl's skull. However, Pathea looks absolutely fine, except for an ugly pink bump on her head.

I shake my head. I forgot for a second that I was in an anime world. People bounce back from things that would kill a regular human.

"Here." Pathea hands me a bowl full of hot broth with a bun beside it. I hesitantly take a sip, not sure how it will taste, but I'm pleasantly surprised. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted." I announce. Pathea gives me a small smile. "Thanks." She says quietly.

"So," I begin, slurping my broth. "Who are you guys? Where am I?" The large woman dries her hands on an apron sits across from me.

"Well, I'm Nanihali, and this is Pathea." She gestures to the girl. "You're on the small island of Girantho in the North Blue. We run this bar, Pathea and I do. My husband is a fisherman. Actually, Pathea, where is that bum? He was supposed to be watching over our guest here."

I smiled. "If it's the old man you're looking for, he's asleep outside me room." Nanihali stood up and grabbed her fry pan and lumbered out the door. A second later I heard a large crash, followed by yelping. Pathea and I laugh.

"Get out and fish, you old geezer!" Nanihali shouts. The door slams. She comes bustling in. "Well," she says, looking at me, "That's enough about us. What's your name? Where are you from?"

I shift uneasily. "My name is Olivia, but you can just call me Lia. And I'm from…" I have to lie here. I can't just go around telling people I'm from another world. Nanihali will think I'm crazy. I scan the room for inspiration. "I'm from a nearby island. Umm…" I look around wildly. "Plate Island, actually." Nanihali smiles.

"Oh, Plate Island? It really is lovely place. I have family there, you know." My mouth drops. "Wow, really?" I ask, not believing how lucky I was.

"No, not really. Because it doesn't exist. Am I right?" I nod grudgingly.

"So, you either don't know where you came from, or you don't want to reveil it. Either way, I don't care." She says, then looks around at Pathea. "Go get some groceries for tonight, Pathea. And remember we have an extra mouth to feed."

Pathea pouts. "But Grandma, I wanna know where Olivia came from."

"GO!" Nanihali says harshly. As Pathea storms from the room, she turns to me.

"Pathea isn't from here either." She told me, her voice soft and sad. "Her mother abandoned her here with me when she was very young, then went off on her own to be a dancer. Pathea doesn't know it, of course. I told her that her mother died in childbirth. It would be too painful for a delicate child like that."

I listen to the story. "That's really sad." I say lamely, not knowing how to respond.

Nanihali shakes her head. "Anyway, the point of the story is to tell you I'm used to taking in misfits. Here, dry this." She hands me a plate.

"You mean, you're really just going to let me live here?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're not going to charge me anything?"

"Uh-huh."

I toss my plate down, run up to her and wrap my arms around her bulk. "Thank you so much Nanihali! I won't make you regret this!" Nanihali shakes herself, looking slightly pleased. "Call me Nani." She orders. "Yes mam!" I say saluting her. "I'm going to go find Pathea and tell her, ok?" I run out the door.

"Get your sorry butt in here and do the dishes!" She screams.

"Oh, yeah." I grin sheepishly. "Oops."

Nani shakes her head. "What have I done?" she asks, sighing.


End file.
